IMITATION
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Sebuah masalah Tsukishima Kei, tentang Kuroo. Sho-ai. KuroTsuki. Slight KuroKen and TsukiYama.
1. Chapter 1

**Haikyuu! and all characters belong with to Furudate Haruichi-sensei..**

**Terinspirasi dan berdasarkan **_**comic-strip **_**KuroTsuki yang saya masih mencari tahu siapa pembuat aslinya.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**IMITATION**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tidak ada yang perlu menjelaskannya._

Tsukishima sudah menyadarinya.

Ia bukanlah orang yang suci, ia bukanlah orang yang polos, dan ia bukan pula orang yang bodoh untuk mengetahuinya. Walaupun begitu ia tak menyesal telah melakukan banyak hal dengan kapten tim dari sekolah Nekoma, mempermainkan dan dipermainkannya begitu saja.

Ah ... tidak dapat dibilang mempermainkannya, mungkin dapat lebih disebut sebagai '_menggunakannya'_?

―_memanfaatkannya?_

Entahlah, Tsukishima tidak tahu kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan hubungannya dengan Kuroo Tetsurou. Hubungan mereka gila, namun mutual. Mereka tidak berkencan ataupun saling mencintai secara sungguh-sungguh―mereka hanyalah dua orang pemuda yang menggunakan satu sama lain, dan sedikit melenceng dari batas-batas pertemanan. Mereka bukanlah sepenuhnya teman, mereka bukan pula sepenuhnya musuh. Dapat dibilang hubungan mereka menjurus kepada benci sebelah pihak―Tsukishima membenci bagaimana pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu menjadikannya bahan gurauan, menertawakannya dalam diam dengan sebuah seringaian tipis khasnya, menelanjanginya dengan tatapan tajam dari iris keemasan bak seekor kucingnya.

Ya, Tsukishima membencinya, namun Tsukishima tak dapat sepenuhnya membencinya karena hanya Kuroo-lah yang mau membantunya keluar dari masalahnya.

Masalah bodoh yang hanya dimiliki remaja labil tak berpendirian teguh―menurutnya.

_..._ _masalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan ..._

Silakan tertawa―Tsukishima tak peduli. Dia tahu masalah itu benar-benar tak cocok dengan kesan sebagai pemuda acuh tak acuh, serius, dewasa, dan cerdas sepertinya. Tsukishima sendiri pun ingin tertawa karenanya―segalanya benar-benar sebuah ironi di mana ia cukup cerdas untuk mengakali masalahnya, namun ia juga cukup bodoh untuk depresi karenanya.

Ya, Tsukishima memang terlihat serius dan cukup dewasa untuk ukuran pemuda sebayanya, namun jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dia tetaplah seorang remaja. Atau remaja yang baru mengenal kata 'cinta' lebih tepatnya. Jadi apa salahnya jika ia depresi karena cinta pertamanya tak pernah berlabuh pada orang yang disukainya selama ini?

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu ..." Kuroo pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelumnya, dengan sebuah tatapan serius. "Kita manusia, dan kita masih dalam fase remaja―jadi tidak ada salahnya jika kita depresi karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan."

Tsukishima tak pernah tahu orang seperti Kuroo dapat mengatakan hal sebijak itu padanya. Mungkin sifat itu muncul secara alami karena dia adalah seorang kapten yang selalu dihormati oleh anggota timnya, atau memang sifat dasarnya yang seperti itu, Tsukishima tak tahu. Malam itu mereka duduk berdua di tengah _gym _yang sepi―seluruh anggota _Summer Camp_ sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing, menyisakan Tsukishima dan Kuroo berlatih _blocking _sampai larut malam. Bukannya mereka rajin atau apa, tapi Tsukishima tak tahan dengan olokan Kuroo sedari pagi dan menantangnya hingga mereka kelelahan dan ditinggal oleh anggota tim masing-masing.

Tsukishima menekuk kedua lututnya, mendekapnya erat di dadanya. "Kau hanya mengatakan hal itu sekarang, tapi besok kau akan mengolokku lagi ..." ucapnya, dingin, penuh dengan antisipasi. Kuroo tertawa kecil, "Ya, mungkin saja ..." sahutnya, membuat Tsukishima benar-benar ragu akan kesungguhannya. "Tapi tidak, Megane-kun, aku tidak mengatakan itu untuk menertawakanmu besok ..." ucapnya lagi, sukses membuat Tsikishima bingung, "kita memiliki masalah yang sama, kau tahu? Oleh sebab itu aku akan menawarkanmu ini―maukah kau membantuku keluar dari masalahku dan membiarkanku membantumu keluar dari masalahmu?"

Tsukishima menghela napas, "Aku tak mengerti maksudmu, Kuroo-san ..."

"Aku bertanya apa kau mau jadi kekasihku? Pengganti Kenma?" tanya Kuroo, cepat-cepat menambahkan, setidaknya lebih jelas dari yang tadi. Tsukishima tercengang mendengarnya, membuka mulutnya untuk memprotes. "Sebagai gantinya, kau dapat menganggapku sebagai pengganti temanmu itu. Bagaimana?" tawar Kuroo lagi, menginterupsi protes yang tak pernah keluar dari tenggorokan Tsukishima. Tsukishima mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau gila ..." komentarnya, namun diabaikan oleh pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua lututnya dan berpikir. Tidak pernah ada orang segila ini memberikan ide yang jauh lebih gila lagi padanya kecuali Kuroo. Entah apa yang ada di kepala pemuda berhelaian malam berantakan itu, Tsukishima tak pernah mengerti apapun yang ia pikirkan. Namun Tsukishima sudah muak berpikir, terlalu menyakitkan untuk kepalanya yang sudah lelah, dan tanpa sadar menerima apapun itu yang telah Kuroo tawarkan.

Begitulah awal hubungan mereka―begitu cepat dan tidak berkesan, Tsukishima tahu itu. Sayang sekali Tsukishima berharap awal dari kegilaan masa mudanya itu lebih buruk dari yang telah terjadi, namun sepertinya Kuroo cukup waras untuk tidak membuatnya semakin buruk. Saat rekan setimnya mulai mengetahui hubungannya dengan kapten tim Nekoma itu, Hinata, Tanaka, Nishinoya, bahkan Kageyama tidak henti-hentinya menggodanya―Sawamura dan Sugawara terus mempertanyakan kewarasan, kesadaran dan keamanannya layaknya orang tua yang terlalu kahwatir pada anaknya―sedangkan Yamaguchi malah tersenyum sembari mengacungkan jempol, terus mendukungnya.

_Sepertinya Yamaguchi benar-benar insensitif pada perasaannya._

Pada minggu awal mereka menjalankan hubungan aneh itu, Tsukishima selalu menjadi orang yang pasif. Dia hanya mengikuti apapun yang Kuroo ingin lakukan, termasuk menciumnya. Terlebih Kuroo adalah seorang romantis―Tsukishima menyadari itu sedari awal―jadi dia tidak pernah kaget saat melihatnya tiba-tiba muncul tak diundang di setiap pertandingannya, membawanya pergi untuk sekedar makan atau mengiriminya pesan hingga larut malam untuk merencanakan kencan dadakan, walaupun dirinya harus menempuh jarak yang sangat jauh untuk menemuinya. Keluarga Tsukishima bahkan sudah mengenal Kuroo sangat dekat, dan ibunya sangat menyukai pemuda kelas tiga Nekoma itu. Mereka sangat menerima Kuroo dan mereka hanya membiarkan hubungan mereka berjalan begitu saja, bahkan memberikan tips-tips yang menurut Tsukishima tidak terlalu penting―bahkan Sawamura dan Sugawara lebih baik dalam peran sebagai orang tua yang selalu memperhatikan anaknya.

Tsukishima akan berbohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia membenci seluruh perhatian Kuroo padanya, namun dia merasa tak pantas mendapatkannya.

_Karena Kuroo hanya menganggapnya sebagai pengganti Kenma._

Padahal Tsukishima tidak mirip dengan Kenma dari segi manapun, begitu pula dengan Kuroo―tidak ada miripnya dengan Yamaguchi. Oleh sebab itu Tsukishima terus mempertanyakan mengapa dirinya dapat menyutujui ini semua dan membiarkannya berlangsung cukup lama? Dan mengapa hatinya terus menuntut hal yang lebih dari Kuroo?

_Mengapa perasaannya berbeda terhadap Kuroo?_

Pada akhirnya Tsukishima baru menyadari segalanya di bulan ketiga hubungannya dengan Kuroo berlangsung. Bahwa cintanya kini beralih pada Kuroo sepenuhnya―sayang sekali dia bukan orang yang payah tentang memahami diri sendiri, apalagi perasaannya, hanya perlu sedikit waktu untuk menyadarinya. Iya, itu terdengar sangat tolol dan payah untuk orang seperti Tsukishima―kau jatuh cinta pada orang yang menawarkan dirinya sebagai pengganti orang yang kau suka dan sebagai gantinya kau menjadi pengganti posisi orang yang disukainya―namun sayangnya Tsukishima harus kembali pada kalimat Kuroo di waktu itu, bahwa mereka masih manusia dan mereka masih dalam fase remaja yang labil.

Namun sayangnya Kuroo sepertinya masih menganggap dirinya sebagai pengganti Kenma walaupun Tsukishima sudah menyatakan ketidaknyamanannya―secara tidak langsung, pastinya―namun Kuroo terus bersikap seprti itu padanya. Dia selalu bersikap romantis, sangat memperhatikannya, memperlakukannya seolah-olah Tsukishima dapat hancur sekali tersentuh olehnya. Dan entah mengapa sikap Kuroo itu membuatnya muak. Maka pada hari di mana Tsukishima bertemu dengannya, Tsukishima langsung berkata, "Aku ingin kita hentikan hubungan ini ..." tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menggosok tengkuknya yang terasa dingin, mecoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tatapan menyelidik Kuroo. Tsukishima gugup―baru kali ini dia menampakkan kegugupannya―namun jika dia tidak berani meminta Kuroo menghentikan kebodohan ini, maka dia bisa jadi gila.

_Karena_ _Tsukishima ingin sebuah hubungan baru, di mana dia tetaplah dirinya di mata Kuroo._

Tentu saja Tsukishima tidak akan mengatakan itu langsung di depannya―egonya masih setinggi langit, ingat itu. Dia akan memulainya dengan mengakhiri kekonyolan ini dan dia akan membicarakan segalanya dengan Kuroo secara baik-baik, dari awal. Namun jika Kuroo memang tak dapat melihatnya sebagai Tsukishima ataupun tak dapat menggembalikan perasaannya, maka Tsukishima telah siap mengantisipasinya.

Kuroo membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun yang keluar darinya hanya menyakitkan Tsukishima belaka.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Memangnya kita berhubungan apa?"_

**.**

* * *

**.**

**END**


	2. IMITATION Special Chapter

**Haikyuu! and all characters belong with to Furudate Haruichi-sensei..**

**Terinspirasi dan berdasarkan **_**comic-strip **_**KuroTsuki yang saya masih mencari tahu siapa pembuat aslinya. Tolong hubungi saya jika ada yang tahu **_**comic-strip **_**yang saya maksudkan.**

**A/N: **_Well, karena banyak yang kesal sama fanfik ini, saya tambahkan satu lagi_ chapter_ khusus untuk kalian~_

**PS: **Gomen, _mereka agak OOC di sini ..._

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy~!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**IMITATION ****Special Chapter**_

**Re: IMITATION**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hampir tiga bulan ..._

Hampir tiga bulan dan Tsukishima sama sekali tak berniat untuk pergi bertemu dengannya.

_Ah_ ... mungkin lebih tepatnya _terpaksa_ untuk bertemu lagi dengannya.

Tidak seperti Tsukishima dapat menghindarinya, karena pada akhirnya Karasuno harus berhadapan dengan Nekoma dalam _training camp _entah kesekian-kalinya. Bicara tentang bertanding melawan Nekoma, bagi Tsukishima berarti bertanding melawan Kuroo―dalam artian lain cepat atau lambat Tsukishima harus menyiapkan dirinya.

Bukan, bukan tentang kemampuannya ataupun strateginya melawan kapten Nekoma yang terkenal cerdik itu. Tsukishima sudah sangat yakin seratus persen dia dapat berdiri dengan kekuatan yang seimbang melawan pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Juga bukan tentang trik-trik tak terduga dari kepala puding bernama Kenma milik Nekoma ataupun pemain baru yang beranama Lev itu. Persiapan Tsukishima sudah sangat matang, ia sangat yakin akan hal itu. Segalanya sempurna, kecuali kesanggupan hatinya untuk bertatap muka dengan orang yang menghancurkan hatinya tepat di saat dia memberanikan diri untuk menyerahkannya.

Jelas sekali ucapan menyakitkan itu tercetak di benaknya―lelucon bodoh Kuroo yang sukses membuatnya jatuh menderita, walaupun Kuroo sudah berkali-kali menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia hanya bercanda. Luka itu rupanya lebih dalam dari yang Tsukishima bayangkan, bahkan hingga saat ini pun dadanya terasa perih hanya dengan mengingatnya. Dan untuk memaafkannya, Tsukishima rasa sudah percuma.

_Tsukishima sudah bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan Kuroo dan ucapannya._

Malam itu adalah pengujung hari pertama latihan bersama mereka. Walaupun begitu Kuroo sudah berusaha mati-matian untuk menemuinya. Ia terus berkeliling di dekat kamar anggota Karasuno, terus-menerus memperhatikan, bahkan sesekali menyusup untuk mendekati tim voli rival sekolahnya itu. Tsukishima pun menyadari bahwa seberapa keras pun dia mencoba untuk menghindar, Kuroo akan selalu mengejarnya, bahkan dengan bantuan Sawamura dan Sugawara yang selalu menghalanginya sekalipun. Kapten Nekoma itu jauh lebih cerdik dan keras kepala, selalu mencari celah untuk dapat menemuinya.

Dan untuk saat ini Kuroo berhasil memojokkannya―menghalangi jalan keluar Tsukishima dengan tubuh besarnya.

"Apa maumu, Kuroo-san?" tanya Tsukishima dengan nada kesal, bersyukur dapat mempertahankan wajah bosannya. Ia sudah sangat lelah dengan latihan hari ini yang menggempurnya bertubi-tubi, jadi bukan salahnya merasa kesal, apalagi jika harus bertemu dengan Kuroo di saat-saat seperti ini. Hatinya kacau balau, panik langsung menyerangnya bagai banjir bandang tak terduga. Namun Tsukishima bertahan, egonya melarangnya untuk terlihat lemah di hadapan Kuroo.

Kuroo terlihat banyak pikiran di hadapannya. "Kau tahu aku sangat menyesal di hari itu ..." ucap Kuroo dengan serius, tidak ada lagi nada melucu di dalam suaranya. Irisnya yang keemasan memandang dengan tatapan yang tak pernah Tsukishima lihat sebelumnya, terlalu banyak emosi yang bercampur aduk di dalamnya. "Maafkan aku ..." tambahnya lagi, sangat bersungguh-sungguh.

Terasa aneh bagi Tsukishima melihat Kuroo seperti ini. Biasanya pemuda itu terlihat sangat percaya diri. "Lupakan saja," sahut Tsukishima dengan senyuman getir, "aku sudah melupakannya."

_Bohong_―hatinya jauh lebih mengetahuinya.

"Berhentilah berbohong. Aku tahu kau masih belum memaafkanku." Kuroo membentak―ia pun menyadarinya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah maju, semakin menyudutkan Tsukishima di antara dinding-dinding. "Dengar, aku tahu ucapanku waktu itu sangat keterlaluan. Tapi tidak pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa kau juga sama? Tiba-tiba kau datang padaku dan memutuskan segalanya sebelah pihak. Jadi bukan salahku jika kuanggap kau sedang bercanda di hari itu."

Tsukishima tidak tahan. "Mengapa kau balik menyalahkanku?" tanyanya dengan ketus, setengah membentak, kesal dengan semua tuduhan Kuroo padanya. "Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kau tahu apa maksudku di hari itu," tambahnya lagi, setelah dipikirkannya beberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu apa maksudmu? Mengapa kau tidak menjelaskannya di hari itu juga?" Kuroo benar-benar keras kepala. Ia tidak menyadari bagaimana Tsukishima semakin hancur karenanya.

"Mana kutahu! Aku sudah melupakannya!" seru Tsukishima secara tiba-tiba, benar-benar geram. Gema suaranya terdengar hingga koridor luar, jadi tidak akan mengherankan jika satu atau dua anggota tim yang lainnya dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Keduanya bungkam setelah itu, sama-sama terperanjat. Jangankan Kuroo, Tsukishima sendiri terkejut dengan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meledak seperti itu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bergerak barang sesenti dari tempatnya―terlalu canggung untuk kembali beradu pandang dengan Kuroo.

Tsukishima menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengembalikan ekspresi netralnya. "Berhentilah, Kuroo-san. Aku sudah tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi," lirihnya, lelah berdebat seperti ini.

Ia nyaris berhasil lepas dari pembicaraan tanpa ujung itu, namun Kuroo tetap bersikeras menahannya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sama sekali tak berniat untuk membiarkannya kabur, terus-menerus menahannya walaupun Tsukishima sudah kehabisan kesabaran dengannya. "Ada tiga hal yang harus kau ketahui sebelum kau pergi," Kuroo memulai, genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Tsukishima erat. "Pertama, aku tidak benar-benar menyukai Kenma. Aku hanya menganggapnya seperti saudara sendiri―tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, bukan? Kedua, aku melakukannya agar kau dapat melupakan temanmu itu dan jatuh cinta padaku." Tangan Kuroo akhirnya melepaskan Tsukishima, namun pemuda berkacamata itu sudah enggan meninggalkannya.

"Yang ketiga?" tanya Tsukishima, setengah dari hatinya berharap.

Kuroo terlihat sangat gugup mendengarnya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. "A, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu ..." sahut Kuroo pada akhirnya, cara bicaranya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Wajahnya sudah semerah seragam timnya, bahkan rona itu menjalar terus hingga ujung telinganya. "Aku tahu kau pasti tidak akan mempercayai ini, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu dari dulu." Kuroo terdiam sejenak, lalu kembali meraih tangan Tsukishima, dan meremasnya dengan tangan yang berkeringat. Ia pun bertanya dengan nada lirih, "Bisakah kita ulangi segalanya dari awal?"

Tsukishima terdiam, merasa segalanya bagaikan de javu―hanya saja kini mereka bertukar peran. Ingin sekali ia membalas perkataan Kuroo tiga bulan yang lalu dan membuatnya merasakan sendiri penderitaannya, namun ia tidak bisa. Kalimat-kalimat kasar itu tidak pernah terucap, seberapa keras otaknya memerintahkannya.

_Luka lamanya memang masih terasa perih, namun di dalam hatinya emosi lain perlahan menggantikannya._

Tsukishima beralih tersenyum, tatapannya melembut. "Entah mengapa aku tidak dapat membalikkan kata-katamu waktu itu, Kuroo-san. Padahal kau sudah mengatakan hal yang paling buruk―sekarang aku malah tidak dapat membalasmu." Tsukishima balik meremas tangan Kuroo, ekspresinya berubah sendu. "Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan ..."

_"Tsukki_―"

"Tapi, kau tahu, Kuroo-san? Sebelum kau bertanya seperti itu, aku memang sudah lama memikirkannya." Tsukishima menatap Kuroo tepat di matanya, kesungguhan terpantul dalam iris sewarna madunya. Ia berkata dengan lantang, "Aku juga menyukaimu. Itu masih belum berubah dari dulu."

Kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Kuroo mati lemas karena bahagia. Tubuhnya serasa meleleh dan kakinya terasa lemas tak bertenaga. Ia pun menerjang Tsukishima dan menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan besar. Hatinya benar-benar bahagia hingga ia tak dapat mengungkapkannya, benar-benar bahagia hingga ia nyaris menitikkan airmata. Ketika Tsukishima balas mendekapnya, Kuroo nyaris berhenti bernafas.

"Kuroo-san ..." panggil Tsukishima lembut, tangannya mengelus punggung Kuroo, "ada satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu." Tsukishima mendekap Kuroo lebih erat, bibirnya bergerak tepat di samping telinga Kuroo dengan kernyih kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_"... aku hanya bercanda."_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_IMITATION Special Chapter_**

**RE(venge): IMITATION**

_"What are you expecting from me?"_

**_._**

**_END_**


End file.
